Inmortal
by VicPin
Summary: :Four-fiveshot::ButtersxOC: Cuando conocí a ese chico de ojos azules agrisados, jamás me imaginé que mi triste mundo se volviera de cabeza... Porque él es un vampiro y yo, Butters Stotch, soy la presa por la que él ha estado esperando durante 500 años.
1. Prólogo

**_Hola a todos!_  
**

**_Bueno, debido a que ya está cerca el mes de los Difuntos y del Halloween, decidí aventurarme en escribir un pequeño multichapter sobre vampiros. Sería algo así como Drácula y Crepúsculo combinados, o eso o darle un pequeño toque personal ;-). El fic tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos. Por lo tanto, espero que disfruten con este super mini prólogo._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los personajes que intervienen en este fic no son míos, son de Trey y Matt... Bueno, a excepción del OC Michael Cordovedyi, que sí es de mi creación. XD._**

* * *

**Inmortal.**

**Prólogo.**

No recuerdo en qué momento he muerto y revivido convertido en vampiro. Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando él me mordió fuertemente el cuello como si un pedazo de carne se tratara. Después de eso… Sólo vi pasar mis recuerdos más profundos como si fuera una película: Mi nacimiento, mis primeros años en el kínder, mis años en la primaria y las fechas recientes de la secundaria, especialmente cuando conocí a Michael Cordovedyi, el nuevo estudiante de intercambio rumano…

El vampiro que extendió su mano en los peores momentos de mi vida.


	2. I El Sueño

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les dejo el primer episodio de este four-fiveshot sobre Butter sy los vampiros. Este capítulo estuvo inspirado en una escena de la genial serie "The Tudors", cuyo link de YouTube posteo aquí:_**

**_watch?v=JVWJow28Uyg_**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten :-)._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**I.**

**El sueño.**

Era un día normal de clases, un día cualquiera en la secundaria de South Park, el pueblo en donde vivo y de donde quisiera desplegar alas para huir de todo y de todos. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, bien perdido en mis pensamientos respecto a mi vida misma: Mi familia, mis "amigos", la gente que me rodea.

Mi vida era una mierda desde que tenía uso de memoria. No puedo negarlo ni con una sonrisa falsa ni por más que dijera que no.

Mis padres son individuos disfuncionales, individuos que les importa poco si existo o no; siempre me castigan por cualquier tontera que se les ocurra, desde una simple mirada hasta por no ordenar bien la despensa. Quieren que sea un hijo perfecto, que sea una copia fiel de ellos… Un monstruo sin voluntad, un ser manipulable hasta las chanclas.

Después de ellos están mis "amigos", cuatro chicos a quienes les da igual o no mi presencia. Esos cabrones siempre me ponen de chivo expiatorio para todo, sobre todo para cualquier problema en donde ellos son los verdaderos causantes, no yo. Por ese lado comprendo bien a Trent Boyett, el bully de mi escuela; el pobre infeliz fue inculpado erróneamente por las tonterías de esos cuatro y hasta fue enviado a prisión, aunque debo decir que tal vez él mismo se dejó engañar por ellos para que iniciara un estúpido fuego que culminara en una tragedia lamentable.

Respecto a mis compañeros de clase, bueno, realmente no sé qué decir al respecto además de que me ignoran y algunos hasta me practican el bullying por el simple hecho de ser "el chico bueno" de la generación. Y sobre los demás, bueno, digamos que sucede lo mismo…

- Butters – me llamaban -… Butters.

- ¿Eh? – balbuceé.

Craig estaba parado frente a mí con cara de "cabrón, te llevo un buen rato llamándote". Luego, mirando a todos lados, me di cuenta de que el salón estaba completamente vacío.

Eso era una mala señal.

- Ay, no…

- Butters – me dijo Craig -, es la enésima vez que te distraes en clase. La profesora Bourne te ha estado llamando como cinco veces y todas esas veces la ignoraste olímpicamente.

- ¡¿E-en serio?! ¡C-cielos! ¡Debo disculparme!

Estuve a punto de tomar mis cosas e irme, pero Craig me detuvo y me dijo:

- Viejo, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo que pasó hoy. Todos nos aburrimos, ok, es comprensible, pero tú te pasaste de lanza al ignorarla de esa manera… Y eso, en lo personal, fue lo más admirable que has hecho desde el fenómeno "Mantequilla".

- P-pero, Craig… C-creo que fue muy grosero de mi parte ignorarla. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta.

- Eso es lo que vi.

Con una sonrisa, me despedí de Craig y me fui directo a la salida de la escuela. Ya al día siguiente me disculparé con la profesora, pero por ahora debo llegar a casa lo antes posible y evitarme un severo castigo por parte de mis padres.

No obstante, en el camino, me topé con Kenny y Kyle, quienes, preocupados, me preguntaron:

- Butters, ¿estás bien?

- S-sí, e-estoy bien- respondí -… Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

- La maestra está molesta contigo – me explicó Kyle -. Te llamó muchas veces y la ignoraste.

- L-lo sé, me lo dijo Craig.

- Últimamente andas muy metido en tus pensamientos, Butters – me dijo Kenny -. Eso no es nada normal en ti, ¿sabes?

- Todos pensamos por un momento que te moriste - intervino Damien, quien se unió a nuestra plática-. Hasta Trent se sintió un poco culpable por verte así.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas, Butters? – preguntó Stan mientras abrazaba a Kyle – Nunca antes te he visto así. Ignorar de manera olímpica a la señorita Bourne y a otros profesores es signo de que algo te sucede.

- N-nada… A-absolutamente nada…

_Y no les incumbe_, terminé de decir mentalmente.

No es que me lo tomaran a mal, bueno, yo creo que siempre me lo tomarán a mal, pero últimamente me he estado sintiendo… Extraño, creo.

Extraño y subyugado.

Nunca antes me había sentido así de manera repentina. Era como si supiera que algo ocurriría de un momento a otro… Como si al fin recibiera la visita de alguien en particular.

* * *

_**&%&%&**  
_

_Una hermosa mujer joven de cabellos rubios y un hermoso vestido color amarillo corría sin cesar por los pasillos del castillo. Un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azules agrisados, y ataviado con un pantalón negro y una gabardina azul oscura la seguía hacia el muro que dividía la fastuosa e iluminada sala de otra._

_Era un juego a las escondidas para ambos. La chica se escondía detrás del muro e incitaba al muchacho a seguirla alrededor de aquél pedazo de pared. Su risa, inocente y risueña, resonaba en el pasillo cada vez que el hombre intentaba alcanzarla. Los pies del hombre resbalaron intencionalmente y se detuvo detrás del muro con el pensamiento de encontrarla ahí; no obstante, la chica apareció del otro lado… O al menos una parte de ella._

_El hombre, dispuesto a atraparla, prosiguió a alcanzarla. Ella le regala una sonrisa, misma que le corresponde con una idéntica._

_- Te atrapé… Mi amor – decía el hombre…_

_**&%&%&**  
_

Me senté bruscamente en la cama y respiré entrecortadamente.

- Dios…

Era la tercera vez consecutiva que tenía ese extraño sueño de la pareja jugando al escondite en la sala de quién sabe dónde. Era un sueño muy bonito, gracias a Dios, pero los rostros de ambos me eran familiares, especialmente la del hombre de ojos azules agrisados y voz calmada.

No sé porqué, no sé cómo, no sé dónde, pero sé que ese hombre lo había visto y escuchado antes. Es decir… Su voz, su voz calmada, dulce, gentil me hace vibrar el alma y el corazón. Su voz y su porte me transmitían una serenidad que jamás había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Por alguna extraña razón presiento que ese sueño está anunciándome algo que ocurrirá muy pronto…

Tal vez más pronto de lo que me haya imaginado.


	3. II Michael

**_¡Hola y feliz 1° de Noviembre, Día de Todos Los Santos! (Al menos aquí en México). Bien, aquí les llego con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Ojalá les guste._**

**_¡Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**II.**

**Michael.**

Caminé por la calle a paso apresurado.

Se me había hecho tarde para llegar a casa, ya que había ido primero al cubículo de la señora Bourne a disculparme por mi comportamiento. Ella, preocupada, me comentó que varios de los profesores están preocupados por mi "autismo" y se preguntaban si tenía algún serio problema en casa. Yo le respondí que no tenía ningún problema, al menos no por ahora.

Mis padres de seguro estarán más desquiciados de lo normal debido a que les avisé que tenía que hablar con la profesora respecto a la clase y que, por lo tanto, no podría llegar a las 3 en punto a ayudar a mi madre a hacer el almuerzo, sino más tarde, por ahí de las 4. Lamentablemente, en estos momentos, son las 4:30 y ellos de seguro querrán matarme por llegar tarde.

No obstante, durante mi paso apresurado y muy sumido en mis pensamientos sobe qué excusa iba a darles a ese par de desgraciados, me tropecé con alguien a quien se le cayeron las compras.

- ¡Oh, cielos! – exclamé mientras me lanzaba al suelo a recoger las cosas - ¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡No me fijé por dónde iba!

- No te preocupes – me replicó el individuo -. Fue mi culpa en realidad. Como ando sobrecargado…

- S-si quiere puedo… Ayudarle.

Me quedé repentinamente sorprendido al levantar mi mirada hacia el hombre con quien me tropecé. Tenía unos cabellos negros, unos ojos azules agrisados sumamente penetrantes, una nariz muy perfilada y unos labios bien formados.

Dios… ¡Realmente era una belleza de hombre con quien me había tropezado!

Ataviado con un pantalón negro, unas botas del mismo color, una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta café, el hombre se levantó y me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Esa voz.

Esa voz dulce y gentil… ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué siento de repente que ya había escuchado esa voz antes?

- S-sí – respondí con torpeza mientras me incorporada -… Errr… ¡Oh! L-lamento mucho e-este desastre. En serio. Iba muy de prisa.

El hombre se rió y, con una sonrisa, me comentó:

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿sabes? Soy nuevo en el pueblo y es la primera vez que ando por estas calles. Como estaba distraído viendo aquí y allá, no pude concentrar mi vista en el camino.

- Oh… Si quiere, uhmmm…Podría darle un pequeño tour por el lugar.

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, ehmmm…

- Butters. Me llamo Butters… Bueno, en realidad me llamo Leopold Stotch, pero todo el mundo me dice "Butters".

- Jeje… Ok, Leo… Me llamo Michael. Michael Cordovedyi. Mucho gusto.

- El placer es mío, Michael…

Ambos nos dimos un apretón de manos mientras manteníamos mutuamente nuestras miradas, como si ambos tratáramos de recordar en dónde nos habíamos visto antes. Antes de reanudar mi camino luego de ayudar a Michael a recoger sus cosas, me volví hacia él y le dije:

- Si quieres, podríamos vernos mañana en la tarde, tal vez después a las 3:15 aquí mismo, ¿te parece?

- Me parece perfecto, Leo – me replicó Michael con dulzura.

- ¡Genial! Bueno… Nos vemos mañana entonces, Michael.

- Hasta mañana.

Dicho eso, ambos nos fuimos por caminos distintos directo a nuestros hogares.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Por qué llegaste tarde, jovencito?! – me preguntó mi papá todo alterado mientras cerraba detrás de mí la puerta.

Oh, Jesucristo.

Otro regaño por parte de viejo estúpido por llegar tarde a la casa. Cielos, en serio que soy un masoquista al tener que estar soportando el regañón de mis padres, aunque no pude evitar que sintiera las ganas de darle una patada en el culo a mi padre y ponerle un alto a esa situación tan enferma que no me había buscado porque sí.

Pero ya no le di tanta importancia al regaño, no desde que espero con mucha ansiedad a que lleguen las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente para ver a ese chico de mirada profunda que me ha subyugado con tan sólo escuchar su voz.

_Michael… ¿Por qué siento que te conozco?_

- Butters – escuché que me llamaban.

¿Eh? – murmuré queda.

- ¿Estás bien, viejo? – me preguntó Kenny muy preocupado mientras abría la bolsa de su almuerzo.

- ¿Qué? Oh… Kenny… Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

- ¿Tus padres te castigaron? – preguntó Stan.

- S-sí y no – mentí -. Sí me castigaron porque les expliqué que últimamente he estado distraído. Lo bueno fue que el castigo fue nada más por el día de hoy, así que no podré ir con ustedes a jugar football.

Escuché una risa proveniente de uno de los bullies, quienes estaban en la mesa contigua. Yo, lejos de ofenderme, me sonrojé un poco de la vergüenza. Era mi primera mentira, bueno, la primera que no es tan "blanca"; nunca antes les había mentido a ellos al respecto de mis castigos por un motivo más que evitar que me jodan.

Cierto, no sé mentir sobre mis castigos, pero tampoco voy a andar contando que voy a ver a un tipo que apenas conozco. Decirles eso sería ganarme las burlas de todos, especialmente de los bullies, quienes no cesarían en humillarme si lo supieran.

Josh Meyers, el individuo que se reía, comentó:

- Viejo, cualquiera diría que estás mintiendo, Stotch. Con eso de que todo el mundo sabe sobre los castigos largos que te imponen tus viejos, sería extraño que te dieran un castigo pequeño.

- ¡N-no estoy mintiendo! ¡E-es verdad que ellos me castigaron sólo por el día de hoy!

- Butters, si te sientes avergonzado de lo que te hacen tus viejos, simplemente no debiste haber dicho nada – intervino Craig con parsinomia-. Ya ves que a Meyers le dio risa tu mentira.

- ¡Que no estoy mintiendo! – protesté.

- Stotch – replicó Meyers -, soy tu vecino, ¿lo recuerdas? Desde mi casa se oyen perfectamente los regaños de tu padre, y el de anoche te pusieron uno bueno porque llegaste tarde de la calle. Incluso sé que te castigaron por un mes.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber qué coño andabas escuchando, Meyers?! – reclamé ya muy fuera de mis casillas y muy dispuesto a golpear a Meyers.

- ¡Whoa, whoa, whoa, Butters! – exclamó Trent - ¡Relájate, niño! ¡No es como para perder tu cordura!

- ¡¿Perder mi cordura?! – me enfrenté a Trent - ¡¿Crees que el hecho de que defienda mis palabras es un acto de pérdida de cordura?!

- ¡Butters, viejo, cálmate! – intervino Kyle.

- ¡Yo no soy un estúpido ex convicto que se la pasa dañando a la gente sin razón alguna ni soy uno de estos maricas que están aquí sentados conmigo sin otra cosa de qué hablar más que de videojuegos, fines de semana y otras mamadas!

- ¡¿A quién le estás llamando marica, pedazo de animal?! – reclamó Cartman.

- ¡Si quieren joderme, váyanse mucho a la verga todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Yo me largo de este jodido lugar!

Dicho eso, salí del comedor y me dirigí al salón por mis cosas. Luego, fui hacia la salida aprovechando que el guardia había salido a comer. Al menos no faltaba mucho para las tres de la tarde, así que podría ir a una tienda a jugar videojuegos o simplemente ir por ahí a pasear.

No obstante, al llegar a la esquina donde había conocido a ese hombre de mirada penetrante, puesto que era mi paso, me topé justamente con él. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, tal vez a una chica, por lo que decidí pasar a saludarle y seguir mi camino.

- ¡Hey, Leo! – replicó con un apretón de manos – Pensé que no te vería hasta las 3:15.

- Bueno, salí temprano de la escuela y pensaba en aprovechar el momento para ir a algún lugar a jugar videojuegos en lo que llegabas o… Bueno, regresabas de alguna cita que tengas.

- No, no, no. Para nada. De hecho, estoy aquí desde hace diez minutos para hacerme tonto y así esperarte.

- ¡Oh cielos, Michael! E-eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Al menos no te hice esperar.

- ¡Je! ¡Cierto!

- Uhmmm… ¿Empezamos?

- Cuando gustes.

Sonreí.

El tipo era todo un caballero. Si fuera mujer, creo que hasta me habría enamorado de él sin reparo a lo que dijera todo el mundo.

Le enseñé varios lugares, desde el lago Stark hasta el Mini-Mart, pasando por algunos restaurantes, cafeterías y bares del pueblo. Durante el camino platicamos sobre nuestras vidas, empezando por la suya. Michael era un chico rumano que se había ido de su patria en busca de una mejor vida. Estudió Ingeniería Química en la Universidad de Bucarest y piensa especializarse en las ramas de Ingeniería Química Industrial y en Literatura Europea, si bien ambas no tenían nada que ver.

Por mi parte, yo me abrí a él. Era extraño porque no era común en mí abrirme de esa forma a la gente, contarle mi mierda de vida de pe a pa sin tapujos y mentiras. Él estaba muy interesado en la forma en cómo me relaciono con mi familia y con mis compañeros de clase, cosa que yo no esperaba.

Mientras estábamos sentados frente al lago Stark observando la belleza natural que emana en sí mismo, me volví hacia Michael y le pregunté:

- ¿Tienes novia?

Michael desvió su mirada y se entristeció.

Oh, Dios… Creo que no debí preguntar.

- L-lo siento mucho. No debí haber preguntado.

- Está bien.

- Si quieres, no me cuentes nada si eso te trae un mal recuerdo.

- No te preocupes… Supongo que en algún momento debo de sacarlo de mi interior.

Puse una mano en su hombro y, con una sonrisa, le dije:

- No me lo cuentes si no quieres. Respetaré tus reservas al respecto… Por ahora, creo que lo mejor sería irnos cada uno a nuestros hogares. Mis padres se volverán demasiado desquiciados si ven que llego nuevamente tarde y descubren que decidí desobedecerles.

- Tienes razón… Pero antes de irnos, me gustaría preguntarte algo, Leo.

- Tú dirás.

- Bien… Ehmmm… Sé que es un poco pronto y algo extraño lo que te voy a pedir, pero… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a cenar? Digo, no hoy, pero tal vez mañana por la noche, a las 10 para ser exacto.

- ¡H-hamburguesas! Yo… Bueno… Sí, sí me gustaría, pero… Ya sabes…

- No te preocupes por tus padres si es eso lo que piensas, Leo. Una pequeña escapada por la ventana de tu habitación no se notará al ras. Como me dijiste que ellos duermen temprano para levantarse temprano, me imagino que no lo notarán enseguida. Es más, si quieres yo te vengo a buscar en mi auto.

- Bueno…

- Por favor. Al menos déjame compensar el hecho de que te hayas molestado en mostrarme el pueblo.

- Yo…

- Por favor…

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Nunca antes alguien me agradecía por prestarle alguna ayuda. El hecho de que él me invitara a cenar así tan repentinamente me hacía pensar en miles de cosas; sin embargo, en su voz tan cálida y familiar había mucha sinceridad, por lo que tomé una determinación.

- Está bien – le dije en un suspiro -. V-ven por mí a las 9:40. Te esperaré bajo el árbol que está al lado de mi casa.

- Así será.

- Ok… Nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Cuídate mucho y gracias por el tour, Leo.

- No, gracias a ti por tu confianza. ¡Nos vemos!

Ambos nos despedimos alegremente… Y yo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentí las enormes ganas de que ya fuera mañana para volver a verlo.


	4. III Recuerdos

**_Hola d enuevo!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, el cual estuvo inspirado en una escena de mi película favorita, "Drácula de Bram Stoker". Aquí les dejo el link para que lo disfruten XD:_**

**_watch?v=SO7wuKr6zmY_**

**_¡Nos vemos!_**

* * *

**III. **

**Recuerdos.**

Son las 10 de la noche y yo estaba francamente emocionado por esta primera cita. Bueno, no es exactamente una cita, pero podría considerarla como una al ver el ambiente en que Michael condicionó el comedor.

Su casa era muy grande, tal vez dos veces más grande que cualquiera de la villa. La sala era de corte minimalista: Sofá y sillones de cuero, con lámparas modernas de ambos lados más un candelabro colgado del techo; frente a los muebles había un librero con una televisión de pantalla plana de 28 pulgadas de buena calidad. Contiguamente estaba el comedor, en donde estamos solamente los dos actualmente.

La mesa era redonda, pero no era muy grande. En medio de ella había un lindo candelabro antiguo con las velas encendidas completadas con dos pequeños recipientes de veladoras aromáticas de brisa marina.

Los dos estábamos cenando en esos momentos comida vegetariana, ya que le había comentado que la carne no era tanto de mi agrado aunque la consumiera en contra de mi voluntad, a lo que él me había replicado que no me preocupara, porque él también era vegetariano. Así, los dos empezamos a charlar sobre cosas triviales como el ambiente, la política, el arte, la música… De todo lo que ambos queríamos charlas.

Luego de cenar, Michael y yo nos fuimos a la terraza a contemplar las estrellas. Era una noche bellísima, con la Luna escoltada por su corte celestial. Michael, con una sonrisa, me comentó:

- Hacía tiempo que no veía una noche así de estrellada.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Tal vez sea porque en las ciudades hay mucha contaminación en el cielo por el exceso de uso de luz y demás.

- Uhmmm… Es posible.

- ¡Jeje! Bien…

- Ya tengo que irme.

Dicho eso, me levanté mientras explicaba:

- Mis padres se darán cuenta de mi ausencia en cualquier momento y no quiero tener tanto pleito.

- Lo entiendo. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

- Gracias.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Han oído las últimas noticias? – comentaba Kyle mientras todos consumíamos nuestro almuerzo.

- ¿Qué noticias? – preguntó Stan.

- Han hallado a otro vagabundo muerto y degollado cerca del bosque.

- ¡Jesucristo! – exclamaron él y Clyde.

- El número cincuenta en lo que va de estos tres meses – añadió Craig.

- Eso está para morirse de miedo – comentó Kenny -. No sé ustedes, pero creo que hay algún loco suelto en los alrededores de la villa.

- Pues mira tú que te damos la razón al pensar eso, compa – replicó Token -. Mi padre me dijo que el oficial McPerson aún está muy asustado y alarmado ante la creciente aparición de cadáveres de animales y vagabundo alrededor de la zona. Incluso el gobernador de Colorado piensa tomar las cartas en el asunto y enviar al FBI a inspeccionar las escenas del crimen.

- A como estamos yendo, un chingo de federales nos invadirán – comentó Cartman -. Ya nadie podrá salir de noche sin que ese loco esté cerca de aquí.

- Espero que atrapen al que está haciendo todo esto – comenté.

- Ojalá y así fuera, Butters – me replicó Kenny -, pero dicen por ahí que el asesino podría ser cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo los Tres Bullies? – preguntó Cartman muy burlón.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, gordo de mala muerte?! – exclamó Trent muy furioso, quien se puso detrás de mí al escuchar el comentario del gordo.

- N-nada, Trent, nada. E-es s-sólo una broma…

- Más te valga, bola de manteca – replicó Josh -. Si empiezas con tus mamadas, te ganarás no sólo una golpiza, sino también una denuncia por lo que le hiciste a tu viejo y a su señora años atrás.

- ¡Cállate, Meyers!

- Intenta callarme, gordo pendejo.

Mientras que Josh y el culón discutían, Trent me apretó un hombro y me dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar.

**_&%&%&_**

Trent y yo estábamos en el baño de chicos.

Mirándonos mutuamente, cualquiera diría que estaríamos en medio de un enfrentamiento en donde yo sería enviado al hospital. No obstante, la realidad era otra…

- Hace tiempo descubrí que andas saliendo a escondidas con un tipo– me dijo Trent en un tono acusador.

Aquello no me extrañó en lo absoluto y ni me preocupó. Simplemente cuadré de hombros mientras replicaba:

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y", cabrón? Viejo, soy tu primo y mi deber es cuidarte, te guste o no. Ahora dime, ¿quién coño es ese sujeto con quien sales tan asiduamente?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Lo es cuando se trata de mi primo pequeño. ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿De dónde le conoces?

- Es un amigo.

- ¡Con una chingada madre, Butters! ¡Dime como se llama!

- ¡Ya te dije que es un amigo!

- ¡Pero no me dijiste su nombre!

- ¡¿Por qué quieres saberlo?!

- ¡Porque me preocupo por ti!

- ¡Pues ni te preocupes, que sé cuidarme solo!

Trent me miró de manera acusadora mientras que yo argumentaba:

- ¡Es sólo un nuevo amigo que hice aquí en la Villa hace unos meses, Trent! ¡Dios!, ¿qué tiene de malo salir con mis amigos?

- Desde el mero hecho de que no sea alguien que conozca, tiene algo de malo.

- ¡Él no es ningún enamorado o pretendiente, si es tanto lo que te preocupa! ¡Además, no soy gay!

- Pero si eres bisexual.

- Sí, pero él no es mi tipo.

- Y espero que así siga siendo, Buttercup. No quiero que te enredes en asuntos amorosos en donde salgas perdiendo.

Dicho eso, Trent me acarició la cabeza y se marchó del baño.

_**&%&%&**_

- ¿Te peleaste con Trent? – me preguntó Kenny mientras ambos caminábamos hacia nuestros hogares.

- Discutimos, eso es todo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- De nada importante.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso o simplemente no quieres decirme?

- Kenny, por favor… No estoy de humor para decirte lo que me pasa.

- Está bien, no insistiré si eso es lo que me pides, aunque te aconsejo que comprendas a tu familia aunque sea un poco. Ellos te quieren y solo quieren verte feliz.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- Ok… Aquí me desvío, Buttercup. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Ken!

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kenny se desvió y se encaminó hacia su casa. Por mi parte, yo también me desvié de mi camino, ya que aprovecharía la oportunidad de tener un tiempo de sobra para ir a casa de Michael y charlar un rato con una copa de vino y un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria como invitación.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Qué es eso que estás echando encima del cubo de azúcar? – le pregunté a Michael mientras que éste vaciaba en una copa un líquido verde a través de las rejillas de una cuchara grande agrietada con el cubo de azúcar encima

Mi amigo sonrió y me explicó:

- Esto, mi amigo, es absenta.

- ¿Absenta?

- O ajenjo, como se le conoce comúnmente.

- Oh…

- Verás: Este líquido es una bebida alcohólica, de ligero sabor anisado, podría decirse, y con un fondo amargo de tintes complejos debido a la contribución de las hierbas que contiene, principalmente _Artemisia absinthium_, o Hada Verde, como se le conocía en ese entonces.

- Wow…

- Esto, chico, fue el elixir de la locura de grandes escritores y pintores de los siglos anteriores – añadía mientras vaciaba un poco de agua en la copa -… Fue el elixir que inspiraba a los más grandes genios a crear sus grandes obras. Una maravilla de la raza humana, sin duda alguna.

Me entregó la copa y, con señas, me invitó a probar un sorbo. Con la curiosidad de un niño de ocho años, bebí de poco en poco el líquido, pero me detuve al empezar a sentirme mareado. Michael, al verme en ese estado, me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí – le respondí.

Mi vista se volvió un poco borrosa, aunque después se aclaraba mientras que Michael dijo estas palabras:

- Con ella ves todo más allá de su apariencia, Leo…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí…

- Oh… Michael…

- ¿Uhmmm?

- ¿Cómo es tu hogar? Nunca… Me has dicho como era tu hogar…

El hombre sonrió y, con serenidad, me respondió:

- Mi hogar… Mi hogar era el lugar más hermoso que jamás había existido sobre la Tierra…

- Sí… Tiene que serlo… Con pastizales verdes como ningún otro, bosques majestuosos… Una tierra que está mucho más allá de toda luz exstente… Rodeada de montañas llenas de majestad y potestad… Con las flores más exquisitas que jamás se podía uno imaginar… Un lugar que iba más allá de los sueños…

Mis palabras no mentían.

Podía ver su tierra; podía verla, sentirla, palparla, como si yo ya hubiera estado ahí antes… Como si yo hubiera vivido ahí, en otro tiempo y lugar.

Michael, al parecer, se quedó muy sorprendido, ya que él me dijo con esa voz dulce y tierna que me era familiar:

- Has… Has descrito mi hogar… Como si tú… Hubieras estado ahí. Lo describiste tan..

- Es…

- Tan perfectamente…

- Es tu voz… Tu voz me es tan familiar, como si hubiera estado siempre en mi cabeza. No… No puedo sacar de mi mente la idea de que ya te conocía antes.

- Leo…

- Tu voz me hace sentir bien, me conforta, me pone en un estado de… De tranquilidad.

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Luego, volviéndome hacia él, quien ya estaba junto a mí, le pregunté de manera suplicante:

- ¿Y hubo una mujer en tu pasado, Michael? ¿Hubo alguna… chica, una señora Cordovedyi?

- Una mujer...

- Sí… Una mujer… Como aquella que vestía esos lujos dorados… Dueña de esa sonrisa tan tierna y encantadora… De largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules sin igual… Una mujer de mirada triste y sonrisa serena al momento de… De…

Mi voz empezó a temblar.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ni lo que estaba recordando. Todo lo que decía salía de mí, ¡de mí! Todo lo que decía era una especie de recuerdos que empezaban a surgir de lo profundo de mi ser.

Podía ver claramente el rostro de aquella chica: Su rostro triste pero lleno de resignación al momento de que una espada atravesara su corazón y muriera ahí, en medio de un camino de piedra. Era horrible ver una muerte así y sentirla además.

- P-pobre mujer – añadí entre sollozos -… M-murió por… Por amor a él…

- Hubo una mujer – me decía Michael mientras se acercaba a mí -… Elisabeta se llamaba. Ella… Ella era la mujer más radiante y bella de toda la creación. Su sonrisa era tal y como la describiste: Inocente, risueña, tierna… Encantadora…

- ¿Qué le pasó?

Michael me abrazó por detrás y me respondió:

- Murió… Murió sesinada por culpa de unos criminales…

- Dios…

- Todos los días la lloré… La lloré hasta que tú apareciste…

Yo levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Había empezado a llorar ante aquella funesta noticia…

Y porque había descubierto que me había enamorado de él.

De Michael Cordovedyi.


	5. IV Monstruo

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con esta actualización de este fic que hace rato que debí haber terminado. El penúltimo capítulo para ser exacta XD. Sé que lo que vendrá podrá ser algo cursilón, pero espero que sea de su agrado :-)._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**IV.**

**Monstruo.**

Nuestros labios rozaron con calidez. Mis manos rodeaban su rostro mientras que él cerraba sus ojos y unía su frente con la mía. Me susurró:

- Iubirea mea (Amor mío)… Amor mío…

Sonreí quedamente mientras continuaba susurrándome palabras en su lengua materna, el rumano:

- Niciodată nu am crezut ca voi iubi (Jamás pensé que volvería a amar)… Nunca pensé que encontraría el amor otra vez…

Empezó a besarme el cuello, las mejillas y los brazos. Me sentía tan bien, tan rendido ante él, tan…

- ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! – exclamó una voz.

Michael y yo nos apartamos enseguida, y nos volvimos hacia el dueño de la voz.

- ¡¿Padre Maxi?! – exclamé al ver al sacerdote del pueblo acompañado de mis padres, de Trent y del Cuarteto así como de una buena parte del pueblo.

- ¡Butters, aléjate de él! – exclamaba Trent - ¡Es un vampiro!

- ¡¿Q-qué?!

Me volví hacia Michael, quien estaba imperturbable y con la mirada triste. Trent se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros; al estar un poco más cerca de nosotros, sacó un crucifijo, ya que supuestamente es el arma principal contra los vampiros… Pero Michael ni se inmutó ni mostró miedo.

- N-no lo entiendo – susurró Maxi -… ¿P-por qué…?

- ¿Por qué una cruz no me provoca miedo? – completó Michael con seriedad mientras empezaba a caminar con lentitud hacia el enorme cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared – Déjeme responder esto…

Luego, tocando con cuidado el cuadro, explicó:

- No soy el típico vampiro que le da miedo los ajos, los crucifijos y todo lo que dicta el folclor de Europa del Este.

- Michael… - susurré muy asombrado.

¿Michael…Era un vampiro? ¡¿Michael, el hombre de quién terminé por quedarme enamorado, era un vampiro?! ¡Eso me parecía absolutamente increíble!

Mirándome con pesar, añadió:

- Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, Leo… Perdóname… Pero debo aceptar mi culpabilidad por las muertes a animales y a vagabundos del área.

Todos se asombraron al escuchar tamaña confesión. Yo estaba sumamente consternado y lleno de miedo; jamás había pensado que aquél chico agradable fuera el autor de esos horrorosos homicidios, aunque después comprendí sus razones con esta explicación:

- Me llamo Michael Cordovedyi y desde hace más de 500 años que soy un vampiro. Fui miembro del ejército y de la corte de Vlad Tepes Drakulya, Vlad Drácula como se le conoce comúnmente. He peleado durante años contra los turcos otomanos con tal de garantizar la libertad de mi pueblo. Fui infectado por un extraño virus que me dejaba propenso a cualquier otra clase de enfermedades, incluyendo ataque de animales. Lo asombroso era que ese virus había fortalecido mi sistema inmune y, de alguna manera, me ha permitido soportar las enfermedades más insignificantes. No obstante, una noche, un murciélago me atacó… Y me convirtió en el monstruo que ven ustedes aquí mismo.

Nadie dijo nada. Notando la pesadez de ese silencio, me aventuré a preguntarle:

- Los vampiros… Detestan la luz del sol, como los murciélagos. Incluso les hace daño. ¿Cómo es que tú…?

- ¿No sufro quemaduras? Bueno… El virus ya había sufrido mutaciones cuando el murciélago me mordió en ese entonces. Hasta ahora estoy también buscando una explicación a ese detalle tan… Inusual en un vampiro, por decirlo de otra manera… Y respecto a las muertes de vagabundos y animales, no fue mi intención lastimar a tanto ser vivo.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces? – inquirió el sacerdote.

- Me alimento de la sangre de los animales en general. Si he atacado a vagabundos, es más bien para complementar mi alimentación al ver que no hay suficientes animales en la zona. Ahora bien, si les he cortado la cabeza a todas mis víctimas fue porque es la manera más afectiva hasta ahora de evitar que el virus se propague por toda esta área. En pocas palabras, prefiero ser el único vampiro sobre la faz de la tierra antes de sentirme culpable por la muerte de miles por ese jodido virus.

Varios se quedaron mirando unos a otros mientras que Trent me tomó del brazo y replicaba:

- Aunque te agradecemos mucho tus explicaciones, eso no quita el hecho de que seas un monstruo.

- Llámame como quieras – replicó Michael -. Yo ya admití mi parte de la culpa. En serio no pensaba meter miedo a nadie, pero no puedo controlar mi sed de sangre. Ponte en mi lugar y lo entenderás.

- Más bien nos gustaría que te vayas del pueblo, chupasangre – espetó Eric.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron algunas personas.

- Y en cuanto antes, mejor – añadió Trent.

Michael, con serenidad, replicó:

- No.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- No me voy de aquí… No me voy sin él – y me señaló.

Yo me quedé sonrojado y sentí repentinamente las miradas de todos los presentes. Trent me empujó hacia mis padres y, poniéndose bravo, exclamó:

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, vampiro cabrón! ¡Butters es un ser humano, no tu fuente de sangre!

- ¡Él es la reencarnación de mi esposa muerta! – alegó Michael - ¡Es su reencarnación en cuerpo y alma! ¡Recordó varias cosas que jamás pensé que volvería a recordar!

- ¡¿La reencarnación de su esposa?! ¡¿Por eso me besó?! ¡¿Le recuerdo a su esposa?! Me sentí desilusionado al escuchar aquellas palabras, desilusionado y triste porque pensé que él era una persona diferente a los demás.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrí paso de entre la gente y me fui corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Leo! – escuché que me llamara Michael.

**_&%&%&_**

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me había quedado dormido a las orillas del lago Stark.

Me sentía triste y herido; me sentía usado, manipulado y hasta burlado. No podía creer que todo este tiempo Michael había intentado seducirme sólo porque le recuerdo a su esposa muerta, a esa tal Elisabeta… Cuyos recuerdos curiosamente salieron a flote en mi memoria.

De repente había comprendido el significado de los sueños que había tenido desde hace meses; de repente me di cuenta que aquellos sueños eran en realidad recuerdos de una vida pasada lejana. Comprendí que aquella mujer con la que soñaba tanto era en realidad Elisabeta, la mujer de Michael muerta en una emboscada turca…

Comprendí que yo fui Elisabeta en esa vida.

Llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza e intenté aclarar mi mente. Recuerdos de una vida llena de claroscuros invadieron mi mente; ansiaba ya olvidarme de ellos, olvidarme de que Elisabeta existió y pensar que ella jamás había reencarnado en mí, un chico ridículo, pendejo, e inocentón que le cree a todo el mundo y a quien todo el mundo ignora.

- No… No más… No quiero saber… No quiero recordar…

- Elisabeta…

Me sobresalté al escuchar aquél maldito nombre. Volviéndome hacia el dueño de esa voz tan inconfundible, exclamé:

- ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! ¡Déjame en paz!

- Leo… Por favor – me rogó Michael mientras intentaba abrazarme -… Escúchame…

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ASCULTĂ, ELISABETA! (¡ESCÚCHAME, ELISABETA!)

- ¡No soy Elisabeta! Dă-i drumul, ucigaș! (¡Suéltame, asesino!).

Me llevé una mano a la boca mientras que Michael, sorprendido, me preguntó:

- ¿Dijiste que te suelte en mi… Idioma?

- Nu! (¡No!) – le repliqué.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar mi idioma si ni siquiera lo has hablado nunca?

Me aparté bruscamente de él y lo miré asustado. Llevándome mis manos a la cabeza, empecé a sollozar de miedo.

- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! – exclamé.

Michael me abrazó e intentó tranquilizarme.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que me sucede?! – continuaba exclamando - ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

- Tú no has hecho nada, amor mío… Ni yo tampoco…

Separándose de mí, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- A veces… Hay cosas que uno no puede explicarse tan siquiera… Tus sueños… Aquellos que me contaste una vez mientras estábamos aquí, en este lago. Esos sueños… Eran los recuerdos del pasado…

- Lo sé… Me acabo de dar cuenta… ¿P-pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué surgen en mí?

- Tal vez… Tal vez intentan decirte que podría haber una cuenta pendiente en este mundo.

- ¿Cuenta pendiente?

- Sí… Una cuenta pendiente conmigo.

- Michael…

El hombre cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Me puse junto a él y, tomándole la mano, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué clase de cuenta pendiente tengo yo contigo?

Me miró a los ojos y, con tristeza, me respondió:

- Al igual que ahora… En el pasado jamás le había dicho a Elisabeta que era un vampiro…

_**&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¿Q-qué? – inquirió la joven rubia muy asustada mientras retrocedía hacia la pared - ¡¿Q-qué t-tú eres qué?!_

_- Un vampiro – le respondió el hombre de la armadura gris mientras se acercaba a la chica -. Elisabeta, por favor… Deja que te explique._

_- ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!_

_- Eli…_

_Mikhail Cordovedyi, general de la segunda división de caballería del voivoda Vlad Tepes, intentó acariciar el rostro de su esposa, Elisabeta Yurilova, pero ésta le pegó la mano exclamando:_

_- ¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Vete!_

_- Elisabeta…_

_La mujer empujó a su esposo y salió corriendo de sus aposentos con él detrás de ella._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**  
_

- Corriste detrás de mí – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos -… Corriste detrás de mí, intentando explicarme lo que dijiste ahí, en tu casa… Pero yo… Yo no quise escucharte. Estaba tan… Asustada. Estaba asustada por lo que pudieras hacerme… Y huí. Huí de nuestro hogar, de nuestra casa… Huí de Transilvania hacia Bulgaria, a donde tú… Llegaste a seguirme… A donde tú intentaste protegerme de los turcos que nos emboscaron… Los que me asesinaron…

- Leo…

- ¡Fue culpa mía el haber muerto así! ¡Fue mi culpa!

- No, nene… No fue tu culpa… Entendía perfectamente que estabas asustada…

- ¡El saber que me habías llorado, que te habías cargado una culpa que no era tuya, me hace sentir muy mal!

Michael me tomó del rostro y me besó de manera apasionada bajo aquella Luna resplandeciente que iluminaba las aguas del lago.


	6. Epílogo

****_**Ok... Otra actualización más, el capítulo final de esta historia tan resumida y tan corta de vampiros. Sé que este epílogo sonará demasiado aburrido o demasiado filosófico o muy demasiado "algo" (ustedes dirán), pero la verdad era que sentí que esta sería una manera decente de finalizar con esta historia, aunque pienso trabajarla un poco más como una versión original para luego someterla a una competencia internacional a la que pienso entrarle, si es que finalmente me decido en trabajarla XD.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todos por haberla seguida y disculpen por este final tan cursi ^_^'.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

- ¡¿Estás demente?! – exclamó mi padre muy alarmado al comunicarle que me iba a ir a vivir a España con Michael.

- ¡Butters, por favor, reflexiona sobre esto! – exclamaba mi madre - ¡Él es un monstruo! ¡Un asesino!

- ¡No es un monstruo! – espeté - ¡Es un pobre hombre que tuvo que vivir demasiado tiempo en solitario por culpa de un jodido virus!

- ¡No permitiré que te vayas con él! – alzó la voz mi padre mientras se plantaba en el umbral de la puerta - ¡De aquí no saldrás!

- Bien – repliqué -. No me iré… Por allá.

Dicho eso, subí rápidamente por las escaleras y me encerré como podía en mi habitación. Mis padres, quienes a duras penas lograron alcanzarme, empezaron a tocar la puerta con desesperación.

- ¡Butters!- me llamaba mi padre - ¡Butters, abre esa puerta!

- ¡Butters, hijo! – exclamaba mi madre - ¡Hijo, por favor!

Yo no hacía caso de su llamado. Estaba trepado en la ventana, listo para emprender mi huída hacia la casa de Michael, quien me esperaría en su casa para emprender el viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

**_&%&%&_**

Llegué a casa de Michael una hora después, justamente a tiempo según yo. Él estaba ahí, en el umbral de su casa, con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, una sonrisa que, por una extraña razón, conocía muy bien y de sobra.

Mis recuerdos como Elisabeta no habían desaparecido del todo. Más bien se habían quedado en mí los tiernos recuerdos de un Michael feliz, sonriente, lleno de vida… Tal y como lo veo ahora al abrazarme efusivamente tras varios meses de no vernos más que esporádicamente.

Él casi no salía a darse una caminata por el pueblo desde que se supo que era un vampiro y yo casi no lo veía por petición suya para evitarme problemas con todos, especialmente con mi familia y mis compañeros de clase, especialmente con Trent y el Cuarteto, quienes fueron las personas que más se oponían a que continuara relacionándome con él por ser una aberración de la Naturaleza, un monstruo que asesina seres inocentes para alimentarse de su sangre.

Pero yo sabía que lo que él había hecho y continúa haciendo obedecía a la triste regla de la supervivencia. Si por él fuera, se mataría de hambre y pasaría sus últimos días en solitario, pero, como me dijo una vez, lo haría cuando yo dejara de existir, cuando yo ya cumpliera con el ciclo natural de la vida y la muerte.

"De todos modos, yo también soy un ser humano a pesar de todo. Un ser humano que aceptó con tristeza una inmortalidad innecesaria, pero con la esperanza puesta en poder compartir mi vida en plenitud con otra persona sin que ésta me tema", me había dicho al beber su copa de vino en la terraza de su casa. "El día en que mueras, entonces yo también moriré, porque realmente un inmortal puede convertirse en mortal al mirar al cielo y decirle a Dios que estás preparado para morir en cualquier momento y en cualquier forma".

- ¿Michael? – susurré mientras miraba la ventana que enmarcaba el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Barcelona desde la cama.

- ¿Uhmm? – murmuró el amor de mi vida mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules agrisados que me hinoptizaban.

- Me estaba preguntando algo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es, pequeño?

Me incorporé de la cama y, sentándome encima de su miembro, empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente mientras le decía:

- ¿Por qué no me convertiste en vampiro?

Michael abrió los ojos como platos.

Al parecer, mi pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa. Poniendo sus manos en mis caderas, dio señas de que me detuviera y, preocupado, me respondió:

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría convertirte en un vampiro?

- Bueno, a juzgar por todo lo que me has contado, creo tener la suficiente imaginación para saber que ser inmortal no estaría del todo mal.

- Estás loco, Leo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que haya alguien más como tú?

Se acomodó bien en la cama de tal manera que ambos estemos en confort. Con mirada seria, me explicó:

- El virus que tengo siempre está en mutación, Leo. Así como puede ser que te conviertas en uno de mi especie, así puede ser que fallezcas y no regreses a la vida. Esto ya es cosa de Dios, no mía. Además, ser inmortal no es nada bonito, si te soy sincero. Es decir, haces amigos, compartes con ellos toda clase de aventuras, los ves envejecer y tú, para simular que eres un ser humano y no un ser anormal, tienes que fingir que envejeces con ellos aunque no lo sientas para luego esconderte un buen tiempo y ver desde la ventana de tu casa cómo evoluciona el mundo.

- Oh… Cielos…

- He perdido a gente muy querida en este largo camino, Leo. He perdido a grandes amigos con quienes podía entrar en confianza sin que se enteraran de que no soy normal. He tenido novias después de Elisabeta, bellas y feas, y todas ellas han fallecido sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. La verdad es que no quiero perturbar el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte porque sí.

- Mmmm…Entiendo…

Con ternura, puso una mano en mi mejilla y concluyó:

- Si he vivido más de 500 años, fue porque juré que no moriría hasta conocer el amor… Y me alegro mucho de haberlo encontrado.

Sentí cómo salían mis lágrimas de los ojos mientras uníamos nuestros labios en un dulce beso. No obstante, al separarnos, le dije estas palabras:

- Si te hice esa pregunta fue porque… Porque no me parece justo que tú estés muy solo luego de que yo falleciera algún día. Creo que… Si eres un inmortal y puedes compartir esa inmortalidad con alguien., aunque sea conmigo… Deberías hacerlo.

- No… No puedo… No puedo y no quiero.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Como te dije antes, Leo, ese virus tiene la particularidad de matarte o de revivirte. Suena de locos, pero así es como funciona. No quiero tener en mi conciencia el hecho de ser el autor de toda una epidemia.

- Pero me dijiste que podías anticipar tu hambre.

- Lo sé, pero es muy complicado hacerlo cuando estás en una ciudad y no en un pueblito tranquilo. Por eso ves que asalto el banco de sangre de vez en cuando y hasta pienso en invertir en la clonación de sangre. Lo que sea que se deba hacer con tal de tener mi conciencia lim-…

- Conviérteme.

- ¡¿Qué?! Leo…

- Michael, por favor…

- Leo…

- Por favor, te lo ruego. Déjame compartir contigo aunque sea cien años de vida. Luego de eso, podremos morir juntos.

- Leo, esa curiosidad es malsana.

- No es malsana cuando se trata del hombre que amo.

- ¡No quiero matarte! ¡No quiero perderte como a Elisabeta!

- No lo harás… Porque confío en que no lo harás.

Michael me miró muy sorprendido por la repentina sinceridad con la que expresé mi deseo de experimentar la inmortalidad. Comprendía bien sus razones, puesto que hasta científicamente me ha demostrado la constante mutación de ese virus tan complejo, pero yo realmente quería estar a su lado y ser equitativo.

El mundo de los vampiros siempre me había latido y el hecho de tener como novio a uno de ellos me hacía sentir las ansias de satisfacer mi curiosidad al respecto. Quería saber, quería experimentar, quería sentir cómo es vivir la vida sin envejecer, qué tanto podría aprender, qué tanto podría saber de mis congéneres… Qué tanto había en el mundo de afuera.

Suspirando hondamente, concluyó:

- Dios… Me habéis puesto en un dilema...

- Lo sé… Y lo lamento.

- No… No lo lamentes… Creo que… Creo que no estaría de más intentarlo... Aunque después seguramente me arrepiente...

- Estoy listo - repliqué con decisión.

Michael, con ansiedad, me dio un beso en los labios, como si éste fuera el último que recibiría en vida… Y enseguida, en lo que menos cantaba un gallo, sentí cómo sus colmillos perforaban mi cuello, produciéndome el más terrible y dulce de los dolores.

Soltándome el cuello, me depositó con ternura en el colchón… Y yo, estando ya en el terreno de la muerte, cerré los ojos con una sonrisa.

**_&%&%&_**

Me observé en el espejo y me quedé tremendamente sorprendido de mi nueva apariencia. El color azul turquesa de mis ojos se había transformado en un color azul con tonos verdes, casi lapislázuli. Mi piel era mucho más tersa y tierna que cuando era humano, mis labios anteriormente rosados se sonrosaron un poco más de lo normal y mis sentidos se agudizaron a tal grado de que podía oler a un animal en kilómetros a la redonda.

Michael, quien estaba detrás de mí, me abrazó por detrás y, plantándome un beso en la mejilla, me susurró en el oído:

- Creí que iba a perderte… Iubirea mea (Amor mío).

- Pierde? Niciodată! (¿Perderme? ¡Nunca!) – le repliqué en rumano.

Volviéndome hacia él, lo abracé diciéndole:

- Te iubesc (Te amo)… Mikhail… Te prometo ser un buen compañero… Y una mejor esposa.

- Fie ca Dumnezeu să vă aud! (¡Que Dios te oiga!)… Leo… Mi pequeño Leo.

Sonreí quedamente.

No sé qué es lo que nos deparará el futuro. Todo en esta vida es incierto y mucho más cuando se posee la extraña cualidad de ser inmortal y esa incertidumbre me da miedo por el hecho de no adivinar qué es lo que sucederá durante los próximos cien años.

Lo único que sé es que mientras Michael y yo estemos juntos, ser inmortales es lo que menos importará.

Ultimadamente, Dios es el que tiene la última palabra sobre la vida, la muerte… Y la mera inmortalidad.


End file.
